New York Calling
by Aliiice15
Summary: Quittant tout juste son Forks natal, et après une adolescence mouvementée, Bella débarque à Columbia University. Entre une colocataire blonde et sa meilleure-amie mi fusée-mi lutine, un beau gosse aux cheveux cuivrés et au regard vert en pleine rébellion, une nouvelle vie pleine de rebondissements attend Bella à New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Après avoir repris, puis abandonné plusieurs de mes fictions, me revoici avec une toute nouvelle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Deux petites choses : j'ai ouvert un tumblr, inspiré de la fiction (tenues, style …)**

**Lien ** _ new-yorkcalling . tumblr . __com_

**Une playlist y sera intégrée progressivement.**

**Résumé : **Quittant tout juste son Forks natal, et après une adolescence mouvementée, Bella débarque à Columbia University. Entre une colocataire blonde et sa meilleure-amie mi fusée-mi lutine, un beau gosse aux cheveux cuivrés et au regard vert en pleine rébellion, une nouvelle vie pleine de rebondissements attend Bella à New York.

**N.B . :** _étant une fanatique incontestée de la grosse Pomme,__ et voulant me démarquer des fictions basées principalement à Seattle, __Phœnix__ … __ New York est au cœur de cette nouvelle fiction. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance des erreurs au niveau des lieux, et des noms O.C. sortant tout droit de mon imagination (et vous verrez que parfois, elle peut s'avérer peu élaborée). J'essaie de faire au mieux grâce à un semblant de recherche. Merci d'avance po__ur votre indulgence )_

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ?)**

**NEW YORK CALLING**

**I.**

_***(Cup of Coffee– Skip the Use)**_

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue à Columbia en cette rentrée 2013 ! Je me présente : Harry Brighton, doyen du domaine Lettres et Sciences Humaines et directeur de cette illustre faculté. Je tiens à vous présenter tous mes vœux de réussites au cours de cette nouvelle année, qui je l'espère vous sera riche en connaissances et en résultats ! Columbia est heureuse de vous ouvrir ces portes et d'accueillir cette nouvelle génération d'étudiants. Les doyens et professeurs référents situés derrière moi vont vous répartir aux différentes réunions d'informations. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une belle année au sein de notre université ! »

Des applaudissements s'échappèrent peu à peu de la foule d'étudiants amassés devant l'estrade en bois vieilli de la fac. Ma faculté. Une des grandes et illustres de notre pays. Moi, Bella Swan, 18 ans depuis quelques jours, j'avais rejoint l'une des facultés les plus réputées d'Amérique, rendant les habitants de ma ville natale de Forks pas que peu fiers. Après trois longues années au sein du lycée de Forks High, j'avais réussi à m'en extraire par une quelconque force divine pour atterrir à NY, rien que ça. Mon père avait même tenu à encadrer le courrier de Columbia au-dessus de la cheminée, entre tous les portraits de photo de classe peu reluisants, révélant mes phases avancées dans l'âge « traître » qu'est l'adolescence. Charlie, mon père, était un homme revêche et quelque peu grognon. Un peu « brut de décoffrage », vous voyez ? Mais c'était un homme foncièrement gentil. Shérif de la ville de Forks (je vous laisse donc tout naturellement entrevoir mes rapports avec la gente masculine et les fiestas alcoolisées de mes camarades), il avait refait sa vie il y a seulement quelques mois avec Sue, une femme typée indienne au regard débordant de gentillesse et sacrée plusieurs années de suites « meilleure cuisinière de tarte aux pommes » à la foire de La Push. Et oui, on rigole pas chez les Swan. Ma mère, éternelle écervelé, habite Phœnix avec son nouveau compagnon, mais je n'ai plus aucun contact avec elle. Partie en mauvais terme de la maison, je ne m'entendais pas avec Phil, son « conjoint ». Laissons sous-entendre qu'il avait le droit facile. Le pied aussi. Après six mois à me frapper dessus, j'ai décidé d'en finir, et utilisant dans leur dos le compte bancaire commun, j'ai sauté dans un avion jusque Portland pour retrouver mon père, homme esseulé par le départ de ma mère 16 ans auparavant. Et je n'y suis jamais retournée. Ma mère se taisant et ne s'étant que très peu comporté comme tel, j'ai fait une croix dessus depuis bien longtemps. Et à force de travail et de patience, me voilà nouvelle élève de Columbia cette année, départements Lettres, section classique. Que demandez de plus ? Je ne vous cacherais pas mon angoisse depuis mon arrivée hier, une petite provinciale qui débarque d'une ville aussi tranquille que Forks, en plein New York, ça remue ! Mon dortoir était situé au deuxième étage d'une résidence contigüe au petit « centre commercial » (déjà bien plus grand que celui de Forks, c'est pour dire), à l'angle de la 114è et de Amsterdam Avenue. Les chambres étaient vraiment superbes, simple, mais au lit plus moelleux que tout ceux dans lesquels j'avais dormi, avec un grand bureau en bois blanc et une salle de bain de roi. J'avais eu la chance de trouver une place dans la résidence Lincoln, l'une des plus authentiques du campus. J'avais installé mes quelques effets, veillant à ne pas trop prendre de place, ma colocataire n'étant pas encore arrivée. Un cadre comportant une photo de Jacob, mon meilleur ami et ex copain à l'occasion, trônait sur la petite étagère au-dessus de mon lit, retenant avec le mur les exemplaires de mes livres favoris : Orgueil et Préjugés, les Hauts de Hurlevent, Jane Eyre, Au Bonheur Des Dames, Macbeth, Emma et Roméo & Juliette. Je n'étais pas en parcours lettres classiques pour rien voyez-vous. De part et d'autre de la porte, on pouvait trouver un placard coulissant comme dressing. Avec mes quelques affaires, j'en remplissais à peine le tiers. La nuit avait été courte, et je m'étais préparé en vitesse pour arriver sur le green de Columbia, où la nouvelle promotion de la fac se tenait. Après le discours succin du directeur, une femme à l'allure stricte et hautaine se posta devant le micro, nommant la répartition du corps professoral aux différentes sections. Je devais donc rejoindre l'amphi 7, pour une matinée réservée aux informations. Me mettant en route, je remontais mon sac sur mon épaule quand on me tapa l'autre. Je me retournais vivement. Une jolie brune à lunettes, plus grande que moi d'une tête me sourit :

« Salut, je suis arrivée ce matin et je suis un peu perdue … Je cherche l'amphi 6. »

« Tu es en lettres parcours moderne ? Et bien tu es dans celui à côté du mien, je t'accompagne si tu veux j'ai un plan, lui répondis-je. Au fait, moi c'est Bella. »

Elle me sourit et serra ma main en retour.

« Angela. Effectivement, je suis en moderne. Et toi ? »

« Classique. »

« Ah oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre dire pour l'amphi 7 durant la transmission d'infos de toute à l'heure. »

Nous marchions l'une à côté de l'autre, traversant la pelouse éclatante de vert. Nous discutions d'où nous venions, jusqu'à notre arrivée au sein du bâtiment des amphis 6 à 10. Nous convenions de manger quelque chose ensemble ce midi, histoire de faire plus ample connaissances. Il n'y avait pas foule dans l'amphi aux sièges rouges qui m'avait été désignés. Peut-être une cinquantaine d'élèves ? C'est l'avantage d'être sélectionnée dans une fac aussi classe : les gens étaient motivés et le nombre s'en voyait donc réduit. Je me trouvais une place à côté d'une blonde platine froide comme la glace, au troisième rang. Mr Platter, notre professeur référent, fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, dans son costume trois pièces et son cartable vieillit.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis Mr Platter, votre professeur référent et professeur de littérature classique. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps et vous expliquer le fonct… »

Il s'interrompit. En effet, un garçon venait de faire son apparition par la petite porte de gauche. Et quand je dis garçon, je devrais plutôt dire dieu-vivant. _Ouais, rien que ça Bella__._ Une main dans les cheveux, tirant sur ses cheveux cuivrés, une autre tenant fermement quelques livres contre sa hanche, il se confondait en excuse devant Mr Platter. A vrai dire, je ne saurais vous dire ce qu'il se disait, je suis bien trop obnubilée par le corps de cet Adonis pour m'en soucier. Je perçois seulement sa voix rauque. _Arrête de baver ma fille, et réveille__ -toi un peu !_ Je secouais ma tête pour faire sortir la petite voix de ma tête. Je réalisai alors mon égarement et observé le-dit demi-dieu s'installer au deuxième rang, juste quelques sièges sur ma gauche. _Bon dieu respire Bella, t'as l'air d'une quiche là. Concentre-toi sur la réunion. _

« Quelqu'un aurait un stylo par tout hasard ? » s'enquit le rouquin-aux-yeux-verts-maintenant-que-je-les-vois- de-plus-pres-canon-superbe-parfait.

_Respire gamine, respire. _Par tout hasard, la moitié des filles de notre partie de l'amphi vidèrent leurs sacs, et l'autre moitié restèrent scotcher devant ses faussettes et sa gueule d'ange. Moi incluse. Excepté la blonde à ma droite. Ce fut elle qui lui tendit son crayon à papier, non sans un soupir :

« En retard, pas de crayon, tu vas me dire que tu t'es trompé d'amphi aussi Edward ? » S'enquit-elle.

_Et il s'appelle Edward en plus, achevez-moi._

Son sourire Colgate se fendit en coin, _- la réunion Bella, détache ton regard mielleux et retourne à cette foutue REUNION-__, _ et il lui répondit :

« Détends-toi Katie, c'est la rentrée ! Relax. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Mouais … N'empêche que t'avais promis d'être sérieux pour une fois. Papa Cullen ne sera pas toujours là pour sauver tes fesses, et tu le sais ! »

« Arrête toi là avec tes grandes tirades, on est le premier jour cousine … »

« Est-ce que je vous dérange peut-être monsieur Cullen ? Ou bien mademoiselle Denali ? J'aimerais pouvoir finir ceci sans encombre, je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Un retard, bavardages … c'est ce qui s'appelle bien commencé l'année. Mais revenons à nos moutons … »

J'avais fixé du coin de l'œil ce petit échange entre l'homme parfait-au-cheveux-cuivrés et la blonde reine-des-glaces, sans me soucier du professeur. _Bien Bella, tu commences bien_. Je me décidais donc à suivre sagement.

_***(Summertime Sadness – Lana Del Rey)**_

La réunion s'était terminée à midi. Nous avions reçu nos emplois du temps : je commençais généralement entre 8 et 10h et s'en suivait des cours entrecoupés de trous. Mon emploi du temps m'informa que j'avais été reçu au séminaire sur le théâtre gréco-romain, ainsi que mon option sur la littérature française. Angela et moi avions mangés ensemble à l'un des « corners » à hot-dogs et autres mets américains, assise sur les bans du campus, à discuter. Elle venait de Philadelphie, et son copain étudiait le commerce international en deuxième année à NYU. Nous avions vraiment sympathisés, elle me paraissait être une fille foncièrement gentille et elle était de bonne compagnie. Nous nous séparâmes sur les coups de 13h30, et je décidais de rejoindre le dortoir pour me reposer un peu avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque emprunter les quelques livres inscrit sur une des listes que j'avais reçu ce matin. Montant les escaliers doucement, je sortis ma clef, mais la porte de la chambre que j'occupais, la 1306, était déjà ouverte. Je la poussais et vit de dos, une blonde dorée aux allures de Doutzen Kroes, moulée dans un slim et pourvues d'escarpins à semelles rouges. Elle se retourna vivement en m'entendant, et me sourit pleinement :

« Oh tu dois être ma nouvelle colocataire ? Je suis Rosalie Hale ! Je me suis permise de commencer à ranger mes affaires vu que tu t'étais installée tout ça … » me décrit-elle avec des gestes.

« Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. »

« Tu portes un très joli prénom en tout cas. »

Cette fille avait la bonté dans le sang, rien qu'au regard ça crevait les yeux.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu es arrivé quand ? »me demanda-t-elle, continuant de ranger tranquillement ses affaires.

« Hier dans l'après-midi, je me suis permise de prendre le lit de droite, mais si tu veux on peut toujours changer ou … »

« Non » me stoppa-t-elle. « Ça me va tout à fait. Pour tout te dire, quand j'ai vu tes affaires, ça m'a rassuré, j'avais peur de tomber sur une folle, ou genre une metaleuse fan de Ramstein, tu vois le genre ? Une littéraire, ça me va tout à fait. »

« Je vois le genre, en effet… »

Je souris. De son bon mètre soixante-quinze, cette fille était tout bonnement sublime. Longues jambes, décolleté avantageux, yeux azur et boucles dorées, le portrait parfait.

« Et toi, tu es en … ? »

« Deuxième année de médecine _–Et __intelligente, de surcroit.-_ … Mais j'ai été transférée. J'étais à l'université de Pennsylvanie, mais je m'y plaisais moyennement… enfin, longue histoire tu vois, et ayant réussi ma première année avec un très bon classement, j'ai réussi à déménager ici. A la base, je suis de Seattle. »

« Effectivement, t'es pas tout près de ta famille, ça te manque pas trop ? »

« J'ai coupé tout contact avec eux depuis deux années déjà … et ça me va. Et toi, d'où tu viens ? »

Son ton était passé de haineux à jovial. Je compris donc que parler de son passé ne l'enchantait guère.

« De Forks. Etat de Washington. Comme Seattle. »

« Wow, tu viens de loin aussi alors… La pluie, c'était pas ton truc non plus au moins ? »

« Pas vraiment … »

Elle avait fini d'enfiler sa couette aux motifs liberty et de positionner les quelques photos qui décorait sa table de nuit durant notre discussion. En pivotant, je pus voir que là où je n'arrivais pas à remplir mon dressing, le sien n'était définitivement pas assez grand. Je tiltais sur la robe rouge qu'elle sorti de son armoire. Ma coloc occupée à quatre pattes devant son armoire, les bras enfouis dans une recherche à tatons, je touchais la soie qui composait l'étoffe.

« Où tu vas ce soir, pour porter une merveille pareille ? » m'enquis-je

« Oh ça ? Je dîne au Four Seasons avec mon oncle éloigné et sa famille, qui réside à NY. Un truc un peu barbant je t'avoue, mais je vois ça comme l'avantage de porter une tenue digne de ce nom. »

« Elle est vraiment superbe en tout cas … oh et si il te manque de la place, y'a une vide dans mon dressing… »

« Oh c'est vrai ? «

Ses yeux de biches me firent rire.

« Oui, j'ai pas vraiment un sens de la mode très prononcé… »

Elle fille coulissé la vitre fumée et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu n'as même pas … une robe ? »

Elle parut pour le moins choquée. Je rougis quelque peu… La mode n'était pas mon passe-temps favori à Forks.

« Et bien ce week-end c'est shopping ma belle, tu n'y couperas pas. Une jolie fille comme toi

doit se montrer, surtout à New York »

« C'est que … »

« C'est que rien du tout » me coupa-t'elle d'un coup sec. « New York, loin de tout, nouvelle vie, tout ça. Eh bien nouveau style. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne »

J'avais vite acquis l'idée de ne pas contredire Rosalie.

« Ok, soit. Shopping Samedi, mais je finis à 10h. »

« Aucun problème, même si moi, je me languirais de ma grasse matinée. La deuxième année est un peu relax»

Pendant notre conversation, elle avait essayé différents bijoux en face de la coiffeuse en bois craquelé taupe qu'elle avait disposé entre son lit et son dressing, après avoir déniché des escarpins. Je tiltais sur l'absence de bureau…

« Il n'y avait pas un… bureau hier ? »

« Oh si, mais je ne travaille que rarement dans ma chambre. Je passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque de l'université. Sinon, dans ma chambre, je passe plus de temps à compter mes Manolo Blanhik plutôt qu'à apprendre mes schémas d'anatomie et de quoi est composé la bactérie responsable de la gastro-anthérite. »

« En effet … palpitant. Tu as choisi médecine générale ? »

« Oui, je veux être pédiatre. Les enfants, c'est une vocation » dit-elle en posant un rouge à lèvre chair M.A.C., si j'en reconnaissais correctement le packaging assez neutre.

Rosalie se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain.

« Quelle heure est-il au fait ? me demande-t' elle

« Trois heure moins le quart »

« Déjà ? J'ai promis à ma cousine d'aller dévaliser Bendel's avec elle ! »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, sa brosse à cheveux à la main. Elle empoigna ses bottes à talons cloutés et pris son sac. Je la regardais, bras ballant.

« Tu te dépêches ou t'attend que le messie débarque par la fenêtre ? Tu viens avec moi, allez, on avance la séance shopping » me lançât' elle.

Le temps que l'info se rue à mon cerveau, j'enfilais mes ballerines noires et pris mon sac de sur le lit. Rosalie me détailla.

« Définitivement besoin de shopping. » Puis elle me tint la porte et nous partîmes.

_***(Crown on the ground – The Sleigh Bells)**_

Nous quittâmes la résidence en vitesse, et rejoignirent la cinquième avenue en deux temps trois mouvement. Je connaissais très peu New York, voire pas du tout, alors je suivais Rosalie, scotchée à ses Louboutins. Elle m'expliqua que depuis Columbia, la 5ème était à environ 45 minutes à pied. On décida de héler la première cabine jaune qui nous passait sous le nez, et par chance, le flux routier était dégagé, si bien qu'en moins de quinze minutes nous nous trouvions en plein Manhattan.

« Alice vient de m'envoyer un texto, elle est déjà chez Bendel, au rayon lingerie. » m'appris-t 'elle.

« Ok… »

« Je suppose que tu ignores ce qu'est Bendel » dit-elle en me souriant

Nous avancions jusqu'à un magnifique magasin. Un majordome nous sourit à l'entrée et nous ouvrit la porte

« Bons achats mes demoiselles »

« Merci à vous » lui répondis-je

Alors que Rosalie se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire flamboyant. Durant quelques fractions de secondes, ses yeux se perdirent dans celui du vigile brun et carrément dans le stéréotype de l'armoire à glace. Alors que je rentrais dans la boutique, mes pieds foulant la moquette rouge sang, Rosalie jetait encore un regard à travers son épaule et lança un merci bourré de sous-entendus et un peu trop charmeur pour être qualifié de banal. Je souris et m'aperçut sur la pancarte de gauche, que la lingerie était en sous-sol. Rosalie me coupa dans mes pensées :

« Sainte-Marie mère de dieu, est-ce que tu as vu le vigile Bella ? Il est juste … wow. A tomber. »

Elle paraissait complétement envouté.

« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? » s'enquit-elle

« Je pense que c'est comme rencontrer Johnny Depp en allant acheter du lait au supermarché. Totalement improbable et un peu déstabilisant. »

« C'est sûr que celui-là, t'es pas prêt de le croiser dans l'état de Washington, mais qui sait, à New York tout est possible ? Allez, viens ! » Me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en marbre descendant sur notre gauche. « Allons rejoindre la pile électrique qui me sert de cousine ! »

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. 7 pages Word, c'est sûrement un peu court, mais je suis pas fan des longues « mises en bouches » de certaines fictions. J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de suivre la suite ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime avoir un avis sur mes personnages, bien que j'ai dans la tête le caractère précis que je vais faire adopter à chacun. Avec la fin des vacances j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire, le prochain arrivera sous peu si un peu d'encouragements se font présent aussi **

**Bonne semaine à toutes !**

**Xx**

**Aliiice15**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello les filles (oui, parce que pour l'instant, toutes les revieweuses sont des filles, alors bon) !**_

_**Alors tout d'abord, merci, merci pour l'accueil, vous êtes tops les filles, ça me va droit au cœur. Le deuxième chapitre est tout chaud, et on y découvrira une Alice survoltée (mais attendez-vous à quelques surprises) et un beau brun musclé s'enticher d'une belle blonde pulpeuse, mais je ne vous dévoile pas tout !**_

_**Bonne lecture )**_

En réponse aux review :

L_ovebook : __merci pour tous ces petits mots gentils qui compose ta review. Tu es la « prem's » alors je te remercie beaucoup (pour tes compliments, principalement, ça me touche). Pour Rosalie, je pense que c'est sûrement l'un des personnages qui me ressemblera le plus, et que j'aurais par conséquent un plaisir tout particulier à faire évoluer (bien que chacune des trois filles __portera quelques aspects de ma personnalité __finalement.__) Pour Alice, j'aimerais vraiment me démarquer de toutes ses fanfictions « séance shopping désastreuse pour Bella »__, « alice-meilleure-amie-de-Bella-qui-n'aime-que-les-v êtements-et-Jasper »__. Je conserve son côté pile __électrique__ principalement, mais __je ne sais__ pas trop comment elle évoluera. Au feeling ! Merci encore à toi en tout cas, bisous !_

L_FM'Ines : merci à toi ! en effet, j'ai remarqué cette histoire de gros pavé qui me titille un peu, et j'essaie donc de vous rendre la lecture plus simple et agréable dans ce chapitre. C'est aussi mon souci quand je démarre une fiction, quand je plante le décor, je fais trop de pavé … en tout cas, ta review était vraiment adorable !_

Et merci aux autres revieweuses!

II.

_***(Glad you came – The Wanted)**_

De la dentelle. De toute les couleurs. Partout_. Bienvenue dans ton enfer personnel Bella ! _On ne dira pas que je déteste le shopping. Plutôt que je ne m'aime pas tout court.

Après avoir descendu quelques marches, nous voilà dans le temple (et je pèse mes mots) de la lingerie fine. Je ne connaissais strictement aucune des marques affichées au-dessus des présentoirs bondés de caracos, bas, culottes et soutien-gorge. Restée stoïque durant quelques secondes devant tous ces attirails, Rosalie me pris la main et m'emmena vers le fond de la pièce, où se tenait des canapés en velours parme, au milieu de cabine aux rideaux assortis.

« Alice ? » demanda Rosalie

Une petite brune, d'un mètre cinquante-cinq à tout casser, frêle et les cheveux bruns en pétard sorti de la cabine, le corps moulé dans une sorte de body en dentelle noire.

« Rose ! T'en a mis un temps dis-moi ! » Lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou et en lui claquant la bise.

« Excuse-nous… Du monde sur le chemin »

« Mouais. Mais c'est qui elle ? »

Alice s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder. Enfin me détailler, plutôt. De haut en bas. Avec un sourire peu appréciateur. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle, c'est Bella, ma nouvelle coloc de fac. Et elle, a gentiment accepté de m'accompagner afin que je lui trouve quelques jolies tenues pour pavaner son joli corps dans les rues de New York » reprit Rosalie.

Alice ne parût pas satisfaite.

« Oui, mais je te voulais pour moi toute seule. Enfin, si tu veux je veux bien la relooker, ce serait pas du luxe »

Elle avait dit ça avec une moue rehaussé d'un froncement des sourcils qui me firent rougir. _Pourquoi j'avais accepté si vite cette « séance shopping », déjà ?_

« Alice, Bella est nouvelle, sois tolérante, ou ton shopping, tu le fais toute seule et Bella et moi on s'en va.»

Je me sentis encore plus gênée par la situation.

« Très bien, très bien » fit-elle en levant les mains. Son body à froufrou rehaussant sa poitrine lui allait vraiment très bien. Alice, avec ses yeux noisette et son teint frais, était vraiment une très jolie fille. D'une beauté différente de Rosalie, certes, mais une beauté tout de même. J'avais l'impression de faire encore plus tache, avec mon slim défraîchi et mon petit pull beige.

« Je suis Alice, comme tu as du le comprendre. Je suis ballerine au Met Opéra depuis quelques mois. » Reprit-elle.

« Tu vois » dit Rosalie dans un sourire. « C'est pas si compliqué d'être aimable et agréable Lice ».

Alice lui tirât la langue avant de lancer un rire carillonnant.

« Très bien, revenons à nos moutons. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette merveille ? » Dit Alice en désignant son habit, ou plutôt ses bouts de dentelle.

« J'en pense que tu es sublime, bien qu'en noir, il ne soit pas super. Il n'existe pas en une autre couleur ? En tout cas Jasper va en tomber par terre. »

« C'est le but ma chère, c'est le but » répondit Alice en s'éloignant. Elle s'arrêté sous un portant nommé **La ****Perla**, et se saisit de la réplique de son body en rouge flamboyant.

« Tu viens de nous dégoter une merveille cousine » couina Rosalie, ébahi devant le modèle.

Ostentatoire fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, mais je cru saisir qu'il en caractérisait aussi le tempérament d'Alice.

« Je le trouve très joli. » Rosalie me sourit là où Alice ne releva pas.

_Ça__ va aller Bella._

« Compte tenu de tous les achats qui nous attendent et du relooking de Becca … »

« Bella. » la corrigeais-je

Rosalie la fixa méchamment.

« Bellllla » appuya-t'elle, les yeux aux ciels. « Je me rhabille et je passe aux caisses lingerie. Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par le rayon vêtement en attendant, je vous rejoins ! » Et elle disparut dans la cabine.

Rosalie se retourna et me lança un regard d'excuse.

« Allez viens ma belle, on va aller faire flamber un peu la carte bleue. »

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, une typique des années 20. Rosalie demanda au majordome d'appuyer sur le niveau 3 et l'habitacle bringbala et s'enclencha.

« Excuse Alice. C'est une fille de _très_ bonne famille quelque peu égocentrique et porté sur l'apparence. Faute à son éducation. Son père, mon oncle éloigné est l'un des chirurgiens les plus réputés d'Amérique et officie de grandes opérations et conférences dans le monde entier. Alice n'a jamais manqué de rien et peut paraître très hautaine, mais tu verras, cette fille est douce comme un agneau quand on la connait. Je l'adore, même si il lui arrive de dépasser un peu les bornes à mon goût. »

« C'est rien, je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer aux filles branchés de NY… »

« Oui, vu que dans quelques heures tu en seras une. » me glissât 'elle.

L'ascenseur carillonna.

« 3ème niveau : mode féminine. Bon shopping mesdemoiselles » nous informa l'homme en costume.

Je lui souris.

Nous débouchâmes dans un grand espace à « corners », comme dans les films et au rayon lingerie, avec de grandes marques en affiches. Isabel Marant, Rag & Bone, Versace lus-je au fur et à mesure. Je savais, par les revues de mode d'une de mes amies de Forks que ses marques n'étaient pas du tout dans mes moyens.

« Hum Rosalie … tout ça... je ne peux pas me le payer » lui annonçais-je

« Tut Tut Tut … Tout ça, c'est pour moi. Et avant que tu me dises non, vois ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue de ma part. Je peux me permettre de te l'offrir, alors je le fait avec grand plaisir »

Je suivais Rosalie dans le dédale des rayons, où elle sortait des cintres et observait des vêtements qu'elle évaluait du regard. Elle décidait de les garder ou non et les déposait sur son bras, contre elle. Je me sentais comme un chien dans un jeu de quille.

« Il faut d'abord définir un peu ton style. Je pense que tu apprécieras les choses simples et chics, du genre d'Emma Watson ou Olivia Palermo. Alors voici ce que je t'ai dégoté » me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les cabines du fond, où cette fois-ci, il y avait même un buffet de gourmandises étalés dessus. « Va essayer tout ça, je t'attends. »

Alors que je rentrais dans une cabine plus grande que notre salle de bain, et accrochait les vêtements, j'entendis le pépiement de la voix d'Alice au loin. J'enfilais tout d'abord un jean avec

Un petit tee-shirt blanc en coton et une veste grenat. Superbe. Même moi, l'inculte du style, je trouvais ça classe sans en faire trop, dans le miroir situé dans la cabine. Je décidais de ne pas sortir tout de suite, et d'écouter la conversation de Rosalie et Alice, poussé par la curiosité :

« Oui, mais papa pensait que tu venais avec King … »

« Eh bien non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis déjà trois mois Alice, tu le sais, et ce n'est définitivement pas parce que Carlisle y voyait un bon parti que je le garde sous le coude. Je préfère venir seule. »

« Oui et par conséquent nous serons 5 et non 6. Et comme la table est rectangulaire, quelqu'un dînera en face du mur. Sympa. Invite le Rose… »

« Bon sang Alice, tu entends tes propos ? Si ce n'est que ça je trouverais quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, mais certainement pas cet enfoiré. Ecoute toi parler quelquefois. » Rosalie paraissait remontée. « Et j'apprécie ma nouvelle coloc, et j'aimerais sincèrement qu'elle devienne mon amie, alors tu as intérêt à te comporter sagement Lice, parce que sinon, je te jure que tu baisseras définitivement dans mon estime. Ne laisse pas tes origines te faire devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, tu vaux mieux que ça, toi et moi le savons très bien »

Un silence brisa le tout.

« Très bien. » Alice se racla la gorge. « Je vais te laisser, à toute Rose. » Sa voix paraissait éteinte.

« A ce soir » claqua Rosalie.

Je comptais mentalement jusque cinq avant de me décider à sortir de la cabine. Rosalie était adossée au mur face à moi, et siffla en me voyant.

« Eh bah ma belle, ça change tout ! Tu es vraiment chic ! Allez, essaie la suite. »

Puis la séance se déroula, et je fus surprise d'approuver tout ce que Rosalie avait choisi pour moi, en évitant soigneusement de regarder le prix. Je ne savais d'où venait Rosalie pour avoir des moyens pareils (ce qui me gênait beaucoup), mais je trouverais obligatoirement quelque chose pour la remercier. C'était vraiment trop. Après avoir choisi deux jeans, quelques hauts et vestes cintrées, je me décidait à quitter la cabine.

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans une robe ? Essaie celles-ci, je suis sûre qu'elles t'iront à ravir. »

Je pris les deux étoffes. La première, noire, qui d'après Rosalie était « la basique pour toute occasion ». Puis une plus près du corps, une vraie merveille. Une merveille à plus de 500 $. Je sortis de la cabine, devant une Rosalie emmerveillée.

« Bella, cette robe est cousue pour toi ! »

« Je … je pense pas, non. Elle est beaucoup trop chère, puis regarde, mes jambes sont grosses, mes bras ballants ...»

« Si je te dis que tu es superbe, c'est que tu l'es. Le mensonge déguisé, très peu pour moi. » Elle se plaça derrière moi. « Tu es une très belle fille, n'en doute pas. »

La dite robe, bustier, était faite de trois tissus différent, un autour de la poitrine noir et argent, une ceinture noire enserré ma taille, puis un autre tissus entouré mes hanches, et la fin de la robe m'arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, était faite de doré. C'est vrai que contrasté à la blancheur de ma peau, le tout était plutôt réussi.

« Prends-là » m'intimât 'elle.

« Et même si je la prenais, y a-t'il une quelconque occasion qui me permettra de porter ça ? »

Un ange passa. Puis Rosalie s'exclama :

« Pendant que tu te changeais, Alice est venue. Ce soir, au dîner, il manque une personne. Viens avec moi. Ce genre de dîner, c'est un peu prise de tête, je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à trouver de l'amusement ensemble… Alice prends tout ça au sérieux. Pas moi. »

« Oh non, non, pas de risque, je crois pas avoir fait l'unanimité chez ta cousine et puis, je sais pas comment me comporter, puis le Four Seasons quand même, puis… » Tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête. _Respire, Bella, respire._

« C'est ma contrepartie à ces achats. Tu viens avec moi. Point. »

Je finis par acquiescer. Soyons fous !

« Ok, si tu y tiens … »

Son sourire refit surface et elle sautilla. Je riais.

« PAR-FAIT ! Il y a pas plus rasoir que tonton Cullen. »

Mon cerveau accrocha aux derniers mots de Rosalie. Cullen… Cullen … OH MON DIEU EDWARD ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Et qui sera présent ? » intimais-je

Rosalie, occupée à chercher des « chaussures convenables pour ma robe » se retourna vivement, un pair d'escarpins noirs et sobre à la main.

« 38 ? » me demandât 'elle. Je hochais la tête. « Oh, il y a aura Carlisle, mon oncle, ainsi que sa femme Esmé. Alice, et puis son frère, Edward. »

Je fermais les yeux et respirait profondément. _Le dieu vivant de ma promo sera là_. Ok, il faut que je me détende_. De toute manière, aucune chance qu'il me remarque. _

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Oui, très bien, excuse-moi, le décalage horaire probablement. »

Rosalie regarda sa montre.

« Il est presque 17h, nous devons être au dîner pour 19h30. Rhabille-toi vite, je file à la caisse. Les chaussures et les sacs, ce sera pour une autre fois ! »

_***(Embers – Just Jack)**_

Elle prit tous mes achats pendant que je me changeais et elle partit régler. Une boule au ventre, en partie due à la générosité de Rosalie, à l'amertume d'Alice, et à la découverte de leur parenté à Edward, s'installa sournoisement en moi. _C'est juste un dîner, person__ne ne remarquera que tu __existes__,__ fait tapisserie comme d'habitude et ça ira très bien. _

Pendant que Rosalie débattait sur l'incapacité des caissières de nos jours à se montrer aimable, nous arrivâmes rapidement à la sortie quand elle stoppa net.

« Le majordome. »

« Oui ? »

« Il faut qu'il se souvienne de moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Alors elle fit quelque chose de très rusé. Elle farfouilla dans son sac Prada, au vu de la gravure en cuir, et en tira un papier blanc, plié en quatre.

« Va héler un taxi, j'arriverais à la dernière minute. »

Je me pressais et sortit du magasin. L'homme brun et musclé me reconnut et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Un taxi passa, je lui fis signe, et il se gara juste devant. Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture alors que Rose accourait, laissant négligemment son papier tomber sur le sol. Elle referma la portière d'un coup sec.

« Columbia s'il vous plaît, à l'angle de la 114è et de Ams Ave ! »

« Très bien mam'zelle. »

Le taxi démarra, et je me tournais vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai, par tout hasard, fait tomber le papier d'attribution de notre chambre. Celui avec mon nom, mon numéro ET celui de notre chambre, avec le nom de la résidence, evidemment. C'est là qu'on verra si je lui ai fait de l'effet. »

Je ris.

« T'es parfaite dans ton genre ! »

_***(Gold (Snakehips Bootleg) – Bondax.)**_

Une fois rentrée, nous avions toutes deux sautées dans la douche à la suite. Alors que je m'habillais tranquillement, la boule qui me tiraillait le ventre grossissant à vue d'œil, Rosalie en était déjà au maquillage. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon flou, avait paré ses lèvres du même rouge que la robe et avait enfilé des escarpins noirs.

Mes cheveux, tout juste sec, retombé en cascade de boucles enchevêtrées.

« Je pense qu'une queue de cheval lâche t'ira à merveille avec cette robe. Viens t'asseoir. »

Je m'exécutais, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je portais cette coiffure floue aussi, mes cheveux auburn retombant de côté sur une de mes épaules, avec quelques mèches le long du visage.

« Je vais te maquiller légèrement, je pense pas que tu sois adepte de tout ça. Ta peau sublime en témoigne ! »

Je fermais les yeux et la laisser faire. Quand elle m'intima de les ouvrir, mes yeux avait été rehaussé de marrons au coin, du blush corail très léger sur les joues, et un peu de ce rouge à lèvres chair. Simple, mais carrément bluffant.

« Je suis jalouse, tu es superbe. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, toi, tu es fatale ! »

Elle sourit. Elle farfouilla sous son lit et me donna une petite pochette noire, assortie à ma robe, dans laquelle je mis mon téléphone, et mes quelques effets. Elle en remplit une similaire.

« Mettons-nous en route, il est dix-neuf heure passé ! »

Un taxi nous déposa devant l'hôtel luxueux le plus classe qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Le Four Seasons. Comme dans les films. Alors que nous montions les quelques marches de l'entrée, un majordome nous ouvrait déjà.

« Une très bonne soirée à vous »

Arrivé dans l'entrée immaculée, aux lustres plus coûteux les uns que les autres, Rosalie me guida vers le droite. Un homme se tenait devant un pupitre, à l'entrée d'une salle où une musique classique passait, et ou les tintements des couverts et des bouteilles se faisaient entendre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Hale. Monsieur Cullen et sa famille sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. »

Il me regarda et me sourit. « Bonjour mademoiselle. »

Puis il se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à leur table, s'il vous plait. »

« Ne vous déranger pas Scott, je sais où elle se trouve. Merci beaucoup »

« Qu'à cela vous tienne, bonne soirée à vous aussi mesdemoiselles »

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, foulant le marbre ruisselant du sol.

« C'est d'un chic… Je me sens pas trop à ma place »

« Ca va aller Bella, imagine-toi être la plus riche de cette salle, comme si tu venais manger ici cinq fois par semaine. Ou t'imagines que t'es Kate Middleton, encore mieux ! » Elle pouffa alors que nous arrivions à hauteur d'une table.

Un homme blond platine et gominé nous sourit.

« Rose ! Nous t'attendions ! Tu es resplendissante ! »

_T'es dans la fosse au lion Bellibells. Redresse-toi, souris, __parait__ naturelle et distinguée._

Il se leva et l'étreignit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux miels et au regard tendre, me sourit. Quatre places étaient vides.

« Et vous êtes ? »

L'oncle de Rosalie venait me reconnecter à la réalité. Je soufflais.

« Hum… Isabella Swan » affirmais-je, serrant sa main chaude et ferme.

Rosalie pris les devants.

« Alice a supposé cet après-midi qu'il restait une place ce soir, et je ne pouvais laisser ma nouvelle colocataire seule ce soir ! Bella, voici Esmé et Carlisle. Mais, où sont Lice et Eddie ? »

Le docteur Cullen me fixait toujours, un sourire en coin.

« Ils sont partis demander au chef de leur préparer leurs plats favoris, qui n'étant pas sur la carte, est difficile à commander aux sobriquets leur servant de serveurs » poursuit-il, les yeux aux ciels.

Rosalie souffla.

« Mais, asseyez-vous. »

Je pris place à côté de Rosalie, en bout de table. Carlisle remplit nos verres d'un champagne dont je n'osais regarder l'étiquette.

« Eh bien Isabella, d'où venez-vous ? » s'enquit-il

« A vrai dire je suis de For… ».

Le reste de ma phrase fut coupé par la voix stridente d'Alice, qui sortait par une petite porte dérobée sur notre gauche, l'adonis aux cheveux cuivrés sur ses talons.

« Papa, tu ne sauras jamais ce que Chef Stone viens de nous … » Elle s'interrompit, et me fixa, son regard allant de Rosalie au mien. « Oh BeLLLLa ! » s'exclama t'elle en appuyant bien sur la fin « Quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous ». Je pouvais sentir le regard froid de Rosalie se poser sur elle. Alice ne pipa mot et s'assit à côté de son père, devant Rosalie.

J'en aurais _presque_ oublié l'homme au regard émeraude. Il me fixait en fronçant les sourcils depuis le début de l'échange, puis tendit la main vers moi. _Arrête de le fixer bêtement Bella, et NE ROUGIS __PAS._

« On n'a pas été présenté à ce que je vois, bien que je suis sûre de vous avoir aperçue au côté de cette chère Kate ce matin. Edward Cullen. »

Je rester stoïque_. Respire et tend cette foutue main._

« Hum, oui … Bella, Bella Swan. » Sa main chaude empauma la mienne et il me sourit de toutes ses dents, d'une façon ravageuse et … sexy. Je baissai le regard. Il lâcha ma main et se posa devant moi, le regard toujours posté sur mon visage.

« Je vois que tout le monde se connaît, quelle coïncidence ! »

Edward prit la parole.

« En effet, Bella est dans ma promo de lettres classiques. »

« Oh, vous êtes à Dartmouth ! Nous en étions à vous vous veniez. »

_Allez Bella, tu peux le faire._ Rosalie me gratifia d'un regard encourageant.

« Hum … Je viens de l'état de Washington. Précisément de Forks, à une demi-heure au sud de Port Angeles. »

Carlisle fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Et vos parents, que font-ils dans une ville comme celle-ci ? » Je n'appréciais guère son ton, mais je compris aisément que nous ne deviendrons pas copain comme cochon.

« Je n'ai plus de contact avec ma mère, qui elle habite Phœnix avec un joueur de Baseball professionnel. Mon père est sheriff de la ville de Forks. »

« Bon joueur ? » s'enquit Edward, en se resservant du champagne.

« Non, de seconde catégorie. »

« Très bien, très bien. Vous devez être une excellente élève pour décrocher une bourse à Columbia. » Lança l'oncle de Rosalie.

« J'ai effectivement travaillé très dur. »

« Mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux études » déclara Rosalie en fermant le menu qu'elle avait entre les mains. Je compris à ce moment que je n'avais même pas regarder la carte. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que le serveur choisi pour venir prendre les commandes, comme par hasard.

« Bonjour messieurs dames, que désirez-vous consommer ? »

Rosalie commença :

« Je vais vous prendre le poulet aux pêches et safran. Et Bella prendra la même chose, je pense. »

Sauvée. Je la remerciait du regard.

« Edward et moi avons déjà fait part des plats que nous attendions pour notre table, dîtes juste Cullen au chef » déclara Alice, d'un ton qui transparaissait l'importance.

« Esmé et moi prendrons le carpaccio de saumon au câpre, puis le plat du chef, je lui donne toute ma confiance. Avec une bouteille de Château Margot, le meilleur millésime de votre cave. »

« Très bien. Nous faisons au plus vite. »

Je fus l'unique personne à le remercier, ce qui me valut quelques regards peu approbateurs.

« Quelle option as-tu choisi Bella ? » me demanda Edward, en portant la coupe en cristal à ses lèvres. _ET QUELLES LEVRES BON DIEU._

A chaque fois que je croisais son regard ou une partie de son corps, il me fallait le double de mon énergie pour m'en détacher. Mais dès que quelque chose d'autre m'accaparait, je faisais abstraction de l'Adonis. Pour enfin le redécouvrir dès qu'il se faisait remarquer. Comme si sa beauté me subjuguait à nouveau à chaque regard. _Surtout dans son costume gris. PARTICULIEREMENT dans ce costume gris._

« Le théâtre gréco-romain, et en plus le séminaire sur la littérature française. »

« Nous serons ensemble pour la littérature française alors » me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. _RESPIRATION._

« cool. » _quelle phrase de choc Bella. POTICHE !_

Mais grâce au ciel, Alice nous coupa :

« Tu devineras jamais Papa, cet après-midi, il y avait les castings pour Le Lac Des Cygnes et … »

Pour tout vous dire, ma subjugation edwardienne m'empêcha totalement de décrocher mon regard des différentes parties de son corps. Même lorsque les plats arrivèrent, que les conversations se faisaient entre les différentes personnes présentes, je restais en retrait me sentant mal à l'aise, et profitant pour épier le dieu vivant qui me servait de voisin d'en face.

Rosalie le remarqua et me donna un coup de coude.

« Sois peut-être un peu plus discrète, je crois que toute la salle a pu observer que tu craquais pour Eddie. »

Je devins probablement plus rouge que la moquette qui ornait le sol.

« Hum… pas … pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Elle sourit.

« Rien. On en discutera plus tard … Un peu de vin Esmé ? »

Le reste du repas se déroula plutôt calmement. Carlisle ne me parla plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Edward restait très silencieux, alors qu'Alice déblatérait sur sa vie et que Rosalie et Carlisle lui répondait quelque fois. Je n'entendis pas une fois la voix d'Esmé.

En fait, tout dans ce repas me mettait mal à l'aise. Seul ma contemplation pour Edward me distrayait, ainsi que les quelques pics de Rosalie à Alice. Nous finîmes par un dessert, un plateau de gourmandises plus meilleures les unes que les autres, et vint l'heure de quitter toute cette luxure.

« Eh bien Rose, j'étais très heureux que tu sois présente ce soir, bien que je déplore l'absence de Royce.. » déclara Carlisle.

Elle le coupa sèchement.

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne veux plus jamais que tu prononces ce nom. »

« Enfin Rosalie, ne fais pas l'enfant… »

« Loin de moi l'idée de t'être malpolie, mais un homme qui trompe une femme avec plus de la moitié de la ville et ce pendant deux longues années, j'appelle ça un mufle, et il n'a tout bonnement plus sa place à mes côtés. Si ça te déplait, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est ma vie, Carlisle, rappelle-toi s'en. » Puis son ton se fit plus léger. « Merci beaucoup pour le repas en tout cas, bonne soirée à vous, Bella et moi commençons les cours demain, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal. »

Nous nous levions pour partir, Alice et Esmé restant à leur place. Cette dernière me gratifia d'un sourire. Elle me paraissait triste, pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer. Edward se leva lui aussi.

« Bonne soirée à toi Isabella, en espérant te croiser demain. » Je crus défaillir.

« Oui.. Oui bien sûr. » Mon regard retrouva le sol et je me rapprochais de Rosalie qui, je l'entendis, glissa un « prends soin de toi » à l'oreille d'Esmé.

Carlisle reprit la parole :

« Merci pour ta présence Isabella, ce fut un plaisir » Rien dans sa voix ne me semblait vrai. « Je te souhaite de réussir et de te plaire dans notre belle New York. »

Je lui souris.

« Merci à vous. Le repas était parfait. Bonne soirée à vous. » Je posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Esmé. « Bonne soirée Esmé. »

Carlisle paraissait tendu et Edward amusé. Alice, pour la première fois, ne semblait pas porter d'émotions. Elle me sourit vaguement.

_***(The Bay -Metronomy)**_

Nous quittâmes la salle en silence, et ce n'est que dans le taxi du retour que Rose pris la parole alors que j'allais la remercier pour tout.

« Je … » déclarais-je

« Je suis désolé de l'attitude de ma famille envers toi Bella. Enfin de Carlisle et Lice plutôt. » Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre. « Carlisle fait partie de ses hommes qui considère la femme comme inférieure. Seule Alice, parce qu'elle l'admire, a le droit à son attention. »

« Esmé … ne parle pas beaucoup. »

« Esmé n'a pas le droit de parler. Elle est dans une prison dorée. Elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, sauf le droit de donner son opinion. Au fil du temps, elle est devenue une vraie machine, réglée pour répondre ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. Mais elle donnerait sa vie pour ses enfants. Edward lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, tu verras. » Elle se retourna vivement. « D'ailleurs en parlant d'Edward, j'ai cru plus d'une fois que tu allais te décomposer devant lui … et inversement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous vous échangiez des petits regards, et tu paraissais toute gênée lorsqu'il te parlait… Il y anguille sous roche ou je ne me trompe ? » Dit-elle avec un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il est … enfin … il … wow. » fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

Elle rit gaiement.

« Ha, Eddie le bourreau des cœurs, je t'accorde qu'il y a plus désagréable à admirer. Mais méfie-toi Bella, Edward est gentil, mais il est comme il est. Je ne suis pas de celle qui fait les entremetteuses, il est dans ta promo, et tu n'as pas l'air de lui déplaire. » Je rougis. Rosalie devait divaguer. « Il a son caractère. Vous finirez par vous connaître un peu plus et tu me diras s'il te plaît toujours autant. »

« Tu parles de lui comme un psychopathe … J'ai un peu peur. »

« Je dirais plutôt … badboy. Ou écorché vif. Mais tu le découvriras par toi-même. Enfin je te rassure, il n'a rien à voir avec Carlisle, d'ailleurs ils ne s'entendent pas. Edward donnerait le bon dieu sans confession à sa sœur et à sa mère. Et à part moi, je ne lui connais aucun ami. »

« On pourrait penser de lui qu'il est tout le contraire … »

Le taxi s'arrêta.

« Tu comprendras bien vite que les apparences, à New York comme dans leur monde, sont bien trompeuses. »

Puis Rosalie paya et ouvrit sa porte. L'air frais pénétra l'habitacle et nous sortîmes, rejoignant sur un ton bien plus léger notre dortoir.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et que vous ne me lincherez pas trop sur les caractères d'Alice, voire même Carlisle. J'en ai un peu ma claque des fictions (bien qu'elles soient excellentes) où Alice (qui est aussi un perso que j'adore) est toujours gentille et toute rose, et que Carlisle est le papou exemplaire et parfait en tout point. J'ai encore un peu de mal à cerner entièrement Bella, car je la veux un peu plus complexe qu'elle ne l'est vraiment, mais les prochains chapitres m'aideront, car il y aura du EDWAAAAARD. Des moments à deux, tout ça … **

**Les prochains chapitres sont rédigés et en correction. Je pense que d'ici la rentrée, vous aurez un chapitre / 10 jours, et je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de la longueur de cette fic à l'avenir. **

**D'ici ma rentrée à la fac (je rentre en 1****èr****e ****année**** de LEA****) qui est le 9 septembre, je pense publier ****tous**** les 5 jours environ.**

**Après, ce sera probablement tous les 10 à 15. J'essaie d'écrire un maximum pour pouvoir garder un rythme constant**

**Je vous fais plein de bisouuuus. **

**xx – Aliiice15**


End file.
